


The Divined and The Damned

by celestial-adornment (whenmymoonrises)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, High School, Slow Burn, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmymoonrises/pseuds/celestial-adornment
Summary: Rey is an ordinary teenager attending a prestigious high school. All her life she has had dreams where she communicates with a boy named Ben. One day her life is turned upside down and she and Ben figure out they are major players in a war between good and evil. Which side will she take?





	1. Chapter 1

“There I am standing on a grey cloud. The skies are dark and thunderous. The wind blazes around me. I raise my hand to calm the atmosphere and then there he is, the dark prince. He’s dressed in black robes that juxtapose my white ones. His dark brown hair blows as the wind hits us and his eyes… his eyes are full of fire. Together we part the sky, my strength producing light and calm, and his strength producing darkness and chaos. The sky is parted down the middle, one side being sunshine and blue skies and the other is lightning flashes and thunder. We hold hands as we both take hold of the power inside our souls. We are a part of each other, both of us each other’s opposite, like yin and yang. Our overcoming power comes to a climax and there is a huge explosion…and then everything is done”

“How long have these dream been occurring?”

Rey sat in the counselor’s office, an office she had been in many times. She had lost count now. She was required once a week to visit Mrs. Organa. She had told her to call her Leia the first time she had set foot in her bright blissful office. The room was as stereotypical as you can get when it came to guidance counselors’ offices. On the walls were corny uplifting quotes about overcoming your hardships and her desk was neatly organized with pencils, pens, and markers in separate cups. Her name plate read her name in cold black letters, but she had put her own touch on it and attached a smiley face sticker at the end of it.

Rey had been looking down at her hands, unable to make eye contact while telling Leia her dream. She looked up at her and responded coolly, “The past two weeks its every night, but it seems like I had this dream, or some form of it, for my whole life. It’s not until recently do I get them so frequently” Leia looked concerned but Rey knew she didn’t understand, she couldn’t. Leia let out a big sigh and then opened her mouth to speak.

“Rey, I’m not a dream interpreter, but I think this is from your childhood trauma. Teenagers your age want to know who they are and find their identity. You spent half of your life on the streets and the other half in group homes, so I can only imagine this has been brought on from those memories. Listen, I want you to take these” she said as she held out an orange prescription bottle to her, “You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to, but they will help you sleep and get more rest”

Rey took the bottle from her hand and picked up her backpack. “Call me if you have any questions” Leia smiled brightly. Rey returned a forced smile and left her office. “What’d she say?” Finn asked perching up from the seats in against the wall in the waiting room. They walked in unison towards the exit. “Nothing. She said nothing, but I got pills” Rey made a sarcastic smile as she held up the bottle to show him. He scratched his head in confusion, “Look maybe they will help you. You just got to be more open to what she has to say”. “No Finn, I told her my dream and that I’ve been having them my whole life and what does she try to blame it on? Trauma!” they walked up the large main staircase and reached the third floor to get to their dorms.  
“Maybe you should give her a chance? It can’t help to take one of those pills right? Then maybe you won’t be totally sleep deprived”

There Finn went, always having to be positive in situations where she preferred him to cut the crap and take her side. He was trying to help and be supportive, Rey knew that but that didn’t stop her from feeling frustrated and unheard. “Yeah whatever” she said as they stopped at her dorm. They said their goodbyes and went their ways.

That night after Rey got ready for bed, she contemplated taking one of the sleeping pills. She examined the orange bottle.

“Will it really hurt to take one?” she asked herself but then quickly shook her head in response. Something didn’t feel right about taking these. Her dreams were trying to tell her something. It was something she needed to know. She knew it in her heart. That night she dreamt.

Rey sat on the floor beside her bed, with her back up against the frame. He sat in front of her, the same man from her other dream. A candle stick was lit in the middle of the two. She stared intently into his dark eyes. His face was calm and composed… and surprisingly gentle. She felt safe with him, but something in her heart told her this was not right.

“Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?”

“I could say the same for you”

Who was this man? What did he want? What was bringing them together in this fashion? 

Then she saw something protruding from his back. They were black feathery wings that had white veins coursing through them. They were glowing in the darkness of her room. She had never seen anything like them, “What are you...” she whispered and then everything turned black.

 

“Rey?”  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly to show Finn standing over her. He was dressed in his uniform and had this brown leather book bag slung over his shoulder. His chocolate skin glowed in the morning light that protruded from the open blinds.

“Rey, you have to get up were going to miss class”

She nodded in agreement, her eyes still half closed. She pulled herself out of her bed and stretched. Finn backed away and stepped over what looked like a half burnt candle stick. “Rey, you better be careful an RA doesn’t see you lighting candles”

She looked at the floor, finally awake now, confused. She didn’t remember lighting a candle last night. There were pillows and blankets strung across the floor like someone had been sitting on there. “I’ll wait outside, hurry and get your uniform on so we can head over to religion class” he said as he closed the door.

Rey brushed her hair quickly and opened up her old wooden wardrobe and pulled out her uniform. She pulled her black tights over her legs, slipped on her skirt and polo shirt, and then stepped into her black mary jane flats. As she opened her door she reached for her backpack and her black sweater with the St. Andrews emblem.

“You ready?” Finn asked as Rey closed the door to her dorm room.

“As ready as I’m going to be” She said as she shrugged

They walked together to Religion class. They spoke about mundane things as they made their way to the bottom floor where the classrooms were. Rey never mentioned that she had another dream. She didn’t want to scare Finn and make him worry about her.

Rey and Finn had been friends ever since Rey arrived at the academy two years ago. They were both freshman and were at a First Years mixer when Rey saw Finn getting picked on by a bully. Rey had went right up to the bruiser who had pushed Finn to the floor, and punched him right in the face. In the aftermath the kid had a bloody nose and that was the beginning to Rey’s relationship with Leia. She always thought of that memory as one of her finer moments.  
They entered the classroom and sat in their seats, with Rey sitting in front of Finn. She noticed Mrs. Baker was not at her desk and instead it was a young look man with tan skin and brown wavy hair. In addition, Mrs. Baker’s things on her desk were all gone. 

“Where Mrs. Baker and who the heck is this guy?” Rey heard someone whisper next to her.

The man went around from the desk and stood in front of the class, “Settle down class” he said loudly to get everyone’s attention. Everyone quieted down and placed their attention on him. Rey was just as confused as everyone else. The man began to speak.

“Hello everyone, I’m sure you are confused as to why Mrs. Baker is not here. She has gone on maternity leave and has decided that she will not be returning to teach at St. Andrews Academy, so that being said I would like to introduce myself. I am Professor Dameron and I will be your Religion class teacher.”

Finn leaned over and whispered into Rey’s ear, “Since when was Mrs. Baker pregnant?” Rey shrugged her shoulders in response. All of this was very odd. Mrs. Baker didn’t seem pregnant, but Rey was never the person who assumed a woman was pregnant because of how her body looked.

Professor Dameron smiled and showed off his white teeth. He sure was handsome she couldn’t deny that. He looked to be about early to mid-thirties and dressed in a blue dress shirt and black jeans. His shoes were brown oxford shoes that looked to be very expensive. “Now that formalities are over with, I don’t want to waste any of your time of learning so let us begin! Please turn your text book to page one hundred and fifty-five”

As the student flipped their pages, he wrote on the white board with a black marker. In large letters he wrote “ANGELS”

Some girl on the opposite side of the classroom spoke up, “Uh excuse me sir but I do believe Mrs. Baker was teaching us on the topic of the Babylonian Exile”. The professor smiled and went back over to the desk, “Hmm, that’s not what I was told. Here it says angels” he said as he pointed to a sheet of paper. Everyone in the class got very quiet and looked confused.

“Can anyone tell me some different types of angels?”

“Seraphim” one student called out.

“Yes that is one” The professor said as he wrote it on the board.

“What about those angels that look like naked babies” one boy said

“Cherubim, yes. Although, they are not depicted like that in the bible” Professor responded and then wrote it on the board.

After that no one responded and then he spoke again, “Has anybody heard of the Dominions?”

Everyone stayed quiet in response. “Ah I see” he said, “Well Dominions’ roles are to preside over the lesser angels. Although angels are always portrayed to look like humans, they’re not. But these angels, the Dominions, are very similar to that portrayal”

Rey’s head began hurt. She touched her hand to her temple and squinted her eyes in pain. Finn noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, “You okay?” and she nodded.

“There are, I would say, the most peculiar forms of angels. And that is those of the Nephilim, those born of angel blood. Human first, but humans that have the blood of angels coursing through their veins. Some biblical scholars even say the term can even apply to those humans who bear demon blood”

Rey started to hear voices inn her head. They were all speaking at once. Everything was spinning and her head ached even more than before. Her eyes were slowly closing and just before she knocked she heard one voice. It was deep and masculine. She knew it was Him.

“Don’t let them tear us apart, Rey”

And then everything turned black and Rey’s surroundings were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear muffled voices but only saw darkness.

“We must tread carefully, I sense their bond growing even stronger” a voice said. It sounded female.

“Can we stop him from communicating to her?” another voice spoke, it was a male.

“I don’t know, I will speak to Luke about it. He may know something”

“Should we reveal the truth to her?”

“Yes, I think it is time. Allow me to take care of that, you have your own job to tend to”

“As you wish”

Rey opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary on a cot. Finn sat next to her, looking down at his phone.

“You’re finally awake” he said happily 

Rey sat up and scratched her head. She felt out of it like she had just had a night of drunken fun. She knew this was not the case. Her head was still pounding slightly and her body ached of soreness. “What happened?” 

“You fell asleep in class. The nurse said you were so exhausted that you basically fainted”

“Please tell me Mrs. Organa doesn’t know about this”

“She does. She had asked me what happened”

Rey looked frustrated, “Damnit”

“Rey, she really cares about you. Did you take those sleeping pills?”

Rey felt guilty. She never had anyone “care” about her. She always on her own, having watch her own back and now that she did have people that care for her it was almost more work to allow them in instead of to shut them out.

“No I didn’t”

Finn frowned, “Yeah I figured”

The nurse came by with a cup of water and a pill in her hand. “Here darling, why don’t drink some water and have an aspirin it will help with the headache”. Rey took the cup of water and pill and swallowed it. The nurse spoke again, “Mrs. Organa wanted to speak with you when you woke up, are you ok to walk?” Rey nodded and got up off the bed. She said goodbye to Finn and made her way to Leia’s office.

“Come sit down, Rey” Leia said with open arms.

Rey say in the grey couch and Leia sat beside her. When they had their sessions Rey would usually sit in the brown chair facing Leia’s desk so she knew this was not going to be like a usual session. “I want to be honest, Rey, I haven’t been completely upfront with you.”

That threw Rey off guard. What did she mean?

She started again, “We met September thirteenth two years ago I believe. It was the day after you punched that boy in the face”. Rey smiled, “Yeah I do remember that”. Leia returned a smile, “Well I’ve actually known you long before that day, Rey. I’ve known you for your whole life, actually”

Rey looked shocked and confused, “What are you talking about?”  
Leia looked nervous but managed to collect herself in a calm manner. “I have watched over you your whole life. It was such a happy time that day you were born, there was parties and celebrations at everyone’s home. They were all so excited for what you would come to be.”

“No, I think you have it wrong. No one cared about me. I was abandoned at a young age. I lived in homeless shelters until I was thirteen and then I came here”

“Yes, you did come here but how do you think you got accepted to such a prestigious school? Did you ever stop to think about that?”

“Well no…but-“

“Rey, you are of a royal bloodline. In fact you are of the oldest of all royal bloodlines in the universe. Your mother, she was a simple woman. But she fell in love with the archangel Michael, God’s most loyal son. They conceived a baby girl, a true Nephilim, half human and half angel. That baby was you.”

The headache started again. It was like someone was pounding on her head. Her eyes began to get watery and she could feel sweat rolling down her back. “You’re crazy. I am not some weird human angel hybrid. This is a dream. It has to be. Leia put her hand out to touch her but Rey recoiled, “Don’t touch me!”

She got off the couch and ran out of the office. She could hear Leia calling out her name. She couldn’t stop. She had to get away. Maybe if she got away she could wake herself up. This was not right. She ran down the hall and out of the main doors. She ran out in the front courtyard and noticed it was dark. How long had she been asleep? She ran through the double rot iron gates and didn’t stop until she was off campus property. As Rey ran she tripped and fell to the asphalted road.

The school was in the middle of nowhere. It sat on a hill and overlooked a small town. She had never been down to visit there because everything she needed was at the school. It had never even occurred to her that there was a small town down the hills where everyone probably knew each other and their business.

“Well hello there. Are you lost?” a voice said. Rey looked up to see a young woman standing over her. She was very beautiful and had long black hair with bright green eyes. She wore a slim fitting red dress that showed off her cleavage. She wore stiletto high heels that made her tall. Rey pulled herself to her feet. “No… I’m not I’m just-”. The woman cut her off with a giggle.

“So you’re the famous Rey, huh? I’ve heard so much about you. And you know, I expected you to be different.”

“Excuse me?”

“Everyone went on about how you’re some warrior of light or whatever, so I guess I just assumed you’d be less…I don’t know… fragile”

Rey became fearful. Something was not right. Rey started to think she could not trust this girl. “Who are you?” she asked. The girl smiled showing off her teeth by smiling, “It really doesn’t matter who I am… but what does matter is that I have a job to do and Daddy will be very cross with me if I don’t do my chores”

Instantly the girl grabbed Rey by the neck and began to choke her. Rey’s legs dangled as she held her. She wheezed, trying to get enough air to breathe. She managed to get enough strength to kick and her leg hit the girl in the gut. Rey fell to ground. “Cheap shot” The girl snarled and kicked Rey as she lay on the ground. She pulled her up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her so close that she and Rey’s faces were only inches apart. “You’re going to die a slow painful death, Little Rey of Sunshine, and once you die everyone in Hell will celebrate in spitting on your grave” the girl cackled.

Rey reached up and grabbed the girl’s wrist and then something happened. Something inside her awoken. The girl’s sinister face turned very quickly into shock as she noticed her wrist was burning where Rey grasped it. She screamed in agony as she let go, pushing Rey away. Rey started to fall to the ground again as her vision began to fade. Her eyes started to close and she began to hear the voices again. But then something or someone caught her. She felt warm arms around her but she could only see darkness.

“I’ve got you” the voice said, “You’re safe”

It was Him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey slowly opened her eyes. Her body hurt and her head ached. She realized she was laying on a bed that was not hers. She sat up and looked around. She was in a studio apartment. The walls were white and decorated with fine art paintings. Some walls had swords attached to them, whether they were decoration or real weapons Rey did not know. There were no windows that would allow light but the only source of light was a fireplace in the center of the room. A dark figure stood in front of the fire. It was a male, very tall, with broad shoulders and build. He turned around to face her. 

 

“You’re awake”

 

He walked closer to her to reveal his face. It was Him. But was this a dream? Was she really seeing him? She sat up and almost immediately felt something wet at the base of her forehead and it stung. He grabbed a wet cloth off the table, “Here let me help” he said as he kneeled down to her level. He placed the cool washcloth on her forehead and dabbed it gently. Rey could see him clearly now. His eyes were dark and his face was young. He had to be in his early twenties at most. His hands were calloused and rough.

 

“Ben” she said quietly. How did she know his name? They had never met in person before and yet, she felt like she had known this person her whole life. He smiled, “Yes. And you’re Rey” he said as he dabbed her wound. She flinched as the cold cloth touched her skin.

 

“Who was that girl?”

 

“That was Jezebelle, my sister for all intents and purposes”

 

“I don’t think she likes me”

 

“Well yeah that’s kind of her job”

 

Rey and Ben smiled at each other. She felt a warmness between them. She could not explain this feeling in herself but she knew she was safe with him. Had all these dreams led up to this moment? What was the purpose for all this? What was so special about this boy?

 

“I can tell your mind is running with questions.” He said still smiling as his eyes searched into her. It was like he read her mind. Then there was a rush of anxiety that ran through her body. He could tell she was nervous and placed the washcloth down on the table. “It’s okay, I know you’re confused. I can only imagine, since you just found out what you are today. I’ve known about myself my whole life”

 

“They told me I am a Nephilim. Is it true?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you one too?”

 

“Yes, but not the same kind as you”

 

There was silence between them and Ben’s face changed in expression. It looked like he was conflicted. He wanted to tell her something but he was holding back.

 

“Rey, I am a Nephilim but my father is-“

 

There was a loud bang at the front door followed by a voice, “Benny dear! Let me in! it’s your adoring sister!”

 

It was her. It was Jezebelle.

 

Ben got up in a rush and pulled her close to her. Their eyes met. She saw the fear in him.

 

“Rey, listen, I will tell you everything but right now but you have to leave. You can climb out of window. You will be able to figure out the way back to your school.”  
He rushed her to the opposite wall with a dingy couch and a painting above it. He reached over to pull a painting off the wall that revealed a window. She climbed up on the couch and turned back to face him, “Will I see you again?” “Yes. But for now we have to continue to communicate through our dreams. Don’t let them stop you from speaking to me. Please promise me”

 

His eyes were gentle but urgent. He looked desperate.

 

“I promise.”

 

She climbed out of the window and went out into the night. When she hit the cold night she realized she was in what looked like a town square. She made her way down the cobblestone street toward the town outskirts. She looked up on the hill and saw the Academy overlooking her. She trekked her way up the hills and made it to the front gates where the altercation with Jezebelle occurred.

 

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was almost eleven forty-five in the evening. She had no texts from Finn. That surprised her since she had been gone for so long but shrugged it off. She made her way through the dark school up to third floor where her room was. As she approached her door she noticed a note attached to it. It was in Leia’s writing.

 

“If you are ready to know more about yourself come to the chapel at twelve AM” it read.

 

Rey did not hesitate this time. She had to know answers. She was ready to face whatever truth. She made her way back down the main stair case and headed over to the chapel. When she entered the chapel she saw Finn leaning against a wall in the lobby.

 

“Finn?”

 

He has been looking at his phone and then looked up when he heard his name. “Rey, you made it”

 

“What are you doing here? Leia wanted to meet me here”

 

He grasped her hand. It was warm and familiar. He did not say anything but led her down the main isle to front where the altar was. To Rey’s surprise, Leia was standing there with four other figures. The darkness hid their faces. “Rey” she announced, “I’m so happy to see you here” she then turned to Finn, “Finn, can you turn on a light we need to converse in some light”

 

He nodded and disappeared for a second and then a light came on. Standing next to Leia was Professor Dameron. The other people were Rose, a girl in her religion class. Next to Rose was a younger looking girl with blonde hair and next to her was Snap, the boy that Rey punched in the face in freshman year. Finn returned and stood with the group.

 

It was Leia who spoke, “I trust that you want to know the whole truth now, is that correct?”

 

Rey was unsure what to say. Her heart wanted to know more, what she was and what her purpose was, but she was scared of what they would tell her. Finn immediately stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, “Its okay. Everything will be easier to digest now”

 

“Finn… who are you?” Rey said.

 

Leia cleared her throat and began to speak, “Rey, we are angels. We were sent to Earth to guide you. I am a dominion, so I oversee your safety”

 

Professor Dameron then spoke, “We have all worked together to protect you your whole life”

 

Leia spoke again, “Your mother was young when she fell in love with Michael. She was unsuspecting of what he really was all the way up until when she was pregnant with you. She began to have visions of the future. Unfortunately because she was a mortal they made her sick in the head. Michael explained the truth to her and this did not help ease her mind but she accepted it. In the end, it was too much for her to bear and she died in childbirth. You were born in Ora, the border between Heaven and Earth. We couldn’t bring you to Heaven because you had mortal blood in you, so we allowed you to live on Earth.”

 

“So I could suffer and starve while I lived on the streets” Rey said bitterly.

 

Now it was the professor, “We had to. We had orders. And we did protected you from immediate danger”

 

Then Finn spoke, “And we may have officially met in freshman year, but I’ve watched over you since you were a baby.”

 

“So you’re my guardian angel?”

 

“Yeah, although usually I don’t watch over humans with angel blood but this was a special case”

 

Leia spoke again, “Rey, there is much to say but it would be easier just to show you. Are you willing to go through the Awakening?”

 

She did not know what that meant but nodded in response. Rose came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you wearing a tank top under your shirt?”. Rey was confused.

 

“Yes but why?”

 

“You’re going to want to take it off, trust me”

 

Rey did as she said and pulled her blouse off. Her tank top exposed her slim shoulders. “What’s this all for? What is this Awakening thing?” Finn led her over to the altar, “Your angel blood is dormant. So we will perform the Awakening Ritual to allow you to regain all your past memories withheld in your angel blood. Just think of it as you are asleep and now we will wake you up”

 

Rose put her warm hand on Rey’s back, “I’m going to need to lean over the altar with both of your arm out flat on the surface” Rey did as she was told. The other girl who Rey did not know came out and placed her hand on Rey’s arm as to hold her down. Rose did the same on her left.

 

Fin spoke, “This will hurt Rey, but it will end please, remember that”

 

Leia, The professor, and Finn pulled out small knife and then Leia began to speak.

 

“We gather here to awaken our kin. I ask our Lord to grant our permission to precede”

 

There was an unlit candle next to Rey and just after Leia spoke, the candle wick caught fire. Leia nodded and started to speak words that Rey could not understand. It sounded like Latin. The three angels took their knives and sliced their right hands. Leia held her palm over Rey’s back and then the Professor and Finn did the same. Rey felt the cold blood drip onto her back. The second the blood hit her skin, she started to scream in agony.

 

The pain was unbearable. It felt like something inside her was trying to rip itself out of her. Her shoulder blades ache. “My shoulders” Rey moaned in pain as she tried to wriggle herself but Rose and the other girl held her down. “Hang in there Rey it’ll be over soon” Finn said with a calm voice. She could feel her sweat rolling down her neck. Her back was wet and stung. Was she bleeding? The pain came to climax when she felt a sensation she had never felt in her life. Something ripped out of her back and then it came to an end.

 

Everything turned to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Rey’s eyes opened. She sat up with no hesitation and got up and ran to her full size mirror, examining her back where she felt the pain in the ritual last night. There was nothing there, not one scratch. She looked in confusion, expecting there to be something to show for the excoriating pain she experienced last night. “It was all a dream” she muttered to herself. A voice spoke in response, “No it was real”.  
She looked over and saw Finn sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked the same as he did the night before, dressed in the same exact clothes. “It was real what you experienced, but you heal very fast.” She stared at him with blank eyes, knowing full well what the pain came from. “They are…my wings…aren’t they?” she said. He nodded without saying anything.

“Why can’t I see them?”

Finn got up and stretched. He looked tired. Had he been staying with her the whole night? “You haven’t learned how to do that yet. Eventually you’ll be able to see the true forms of all angels. It’s kind of like how when puppies are first born, they can’t open their eyes yet. You were just awakened, Rey.”

“What is this all about? You all are treating me like I’m something special”

“That’s because you are special!”

“Okay, but why”

Finn opened his mouth to speak but they quickly shut it. He was hiding something, Rey could tell. “I’m not supposed to say much. That isn’t my job. But as you know, the angels have been in an ongoing war with Hell since the beginning of time. We believe you are the antithesis to that war. Leia will tell you more, it’s not my place to tell all the details”

“Is this why I’ve been having those weird dreams?”

Finn was quiet. His body tensed up. He was nervous, “Yes. Rey, I need to warn you. Don’t believe everything He says, okay? He’s not what you think He is”

“Who are you talking about?”

Finn’s cell phone went off and he answered it, “Hey. Yeah I’m with her. Okay I will. See you soon.” And then he hung up, “That was Leia. She wants to see you in the headmaster’s office, which is if you’re well rested and ready.

“I have slept more in my life the past couple days than I ever had, I think I’m ready” Rey said as she got off her bed. Finn led the way to the headmaster’s office, a place Rey had never been to neither had she seen. There was a staircase of the third floor that led to the office. When they reached the top, Leia was waiting for them.

Leia was a middle aged woman but she wore an elegant grey dress that reached her ankles. Her brown and grey hair was twisted in a bun that kept her hair out of her view. She was smiling at the two. “I’m so glad to see you are finally well and awake.” She looked at Finn, “Finn, I will need you to assist Poe in that situation you and I spoke about the other night.” Finn took his leave but before he left he placed a warm hand on Rey’s shoulder, “Don’t be afraid of the headmaster. He may seem uptight but he really isn’t”.  
Leia smiled at her and spoke, “Rey, I want you to meet someone very special. He has been the one helping me with your journey” she opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Rey hesitated. All of this was very weird. She felt like she was getting involved with some cult or something, although she knew deep in her heart everything was true. She was aware now that she always knew she was special. Rey entered the room with the door shutting behind her.

“Welcome Rey. Finally we get to meet face to face.”

There in front of her was an older looking man at a desk. He had to be the same age as Leia and even had some similar face traits as her. He appeared to be dressed in a nice black dress suit and his facial hair was groomed and trimmed. He stood up and opened his palm to the chair at his desk, “Please sit down. We have much to discuss.” Rey walked slowly to her seat and sat in the comfy brown leather chair. He smiled at her and then spoke, “As you probably have gathered, I am Headmaster Skywalker but you can call me Luke.”

“For some odd reason… I already know who you are. I actually feel like I have known you. I don’t know why.”

“Ah yes, the Awakening Ritual has allowed you to regain some of your old memories stored in your angel blood. Soon you will be able to re-learn your abilities. Have you been able to see your wings yet?”

Rey’s face fell, “No. But I could feel them last night”

Luke spoke, “Well, let us attend to that first” he said as he got up from his seat and came around his desk to face her. He held her hands, examined them for a second and then looked into her eyes. “Rey, you have you truly want it and believe you can see into the divine realm. Only then will you be able to see with your whole heart and soul. Are you ready?”

“Yes”

“Close your eyes.”

Rey closed her eyes and Luke began to speak, “the power is within you. Seek it out. Feel it all around you. It encompasses our very existence…”  
Rey felt a warmness overcome her. It was like someone was hugging her, possibly even protecting her. Visions soared into her mind. They came so fast that she found it hard to focus on one but then everything went still. Suddenly she hit the floor, her eyes opening in the process. “Rey!” Luke said as scrambled to catch her. Everything looked normal except her eyes. Her eyes was wide open but completely grey, as if she suddenly went blind. Luke was yelling her name over and over again but Rey couldn’t hear anything. She could only see what was playing before her eyes.

The skies cracked with thunder and lightning lit up the sky as Rey stood on a rocky surface. In front of her was Ben. He was dressed in all black clothes. His face was rugged and coated with sweat. His lip appeared to be cut at the corner. His eyes were sad but also exuberated determination. He spoke softly.  
“Rey, join me. Together, we can put an end to all this. It’s not all black and white. We can get rid of it all… we can be together in peace” he said as he held out his hand.  
Rey looked back at him, dressed in all white to juxtapose him. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her white dress was ripped at the bottom with dirt stains that covered the garment. They had been fighting, that part was apparent.

“Don’t do this Ben”

Rey’s eyes returned to their normal color just before gasping for breath. Luke helped her get to her feet and walked her to a chair.

“I saw a vision” was all she could say as she caught her breath.

Luke went to the water dispenser off to the side and returned back with a cup of water. “You saw him didn’t you?” he said. Rey looked at him with surprise as she took the cup of water. She took a sip and could feel the cool water going down her throat. She could feel her body calm down as she slowly sipped her water.

“Who is he?” she said

Luke’s face was somber. He looked at her straight in the eye and whispered with a sad tone, “That was Ben. He is everything you are but the opposite. He was created out of the deepest darkness of a heart. He came into this world with only one objective and that is to destroy. He is your folly, Rey. That is who you must destroy. You’re destined to fight him.”

Shock ran through Rey’s body. What was he talking about? This boy who had been in her dreams her whole life was evil? She felt like he was a part of her and now she was told that he must be destroyed. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Luke saw the confusion on her face and spoke, “We will discuss this more in depth later. I think you are ready to train”.

Rey followed him behind his desk and watching Luke pull a book spine out of the bookshelf. It allowed a secret door to open and they both went through. What Rey saw amazed her. She and Luke then stood in a big open hall like room. The floor was white marble and the walls and ceiling were covered in the fresco like painting, something that Leonardo Da Vinci himself would create. She noticed they all depicted numerous stories of the bible. “Wow” was all Rey could say, wide eyed as she gazed in amazement. Luke smirked, “Yes, wow”.

He walked over to the left and opened up a door which showed to be a walk in closet completely full of various weapons. While he was doing that Rey’s eyes became directed to a picture straight ahead. She went up to look closer and could see a depiction of two figures. Both appeared to be men, one to the right, dressed in all white and had a glowing effect and the other was all in dark and had horns. They were shaking hands. Luke came up behind her suddenly, “This one is interesting isn’t it. I’m sure you have heard the story of Job. It is the most quite peculiar story in the holy book. God and Lucifer make a bet on whether Job will falter in his faith to the Lord. Lucifer throws every kind of catastrophe at this man, and God fully allowing it happen. This man suffered but still stays true to God. Quite odd, the human race is, isn’t it?”

He handed her a sword and as Rey took it, it glowed blue. “This was once mine. I hope you can take much care of it.”


End file.
